Gemini
by misscherryblossom
Summary: Clara, Sebastian and Ciel investigate strange deaths in London..


Chapter 1

Sebastian P.O.V.

Sebastian- 'Mey-rin. I need you to set the table in the main dining room for 11am. Make sure to use the Lady's favourite Wedgwood and make it, well, you know… cute.'

Mey-rin- 'Yes, sir!'

Sebastian- 'Clara. I need you to help Mey-rin,_*whispered* because something is likely to go wrong*. _Make sure that room is spotless.'

Clara- 'Yes, sir.'

Sebastian- 'Finnian. Once you have finished in the garden this morning, I need you to decorate the table with the finest white roses. Carefully.'

Finnian- 'Yes!'

Sebastian- 'Bard… I prepared lunch for the young master and Lady. Don't do anything with it.'

Bard- 'Yes, si—what?!' *grumbling under breath*

Sebastian- 'And Tanaka. Carry on.'

Tanaka nodded and smiled.  
Everyone moved from the kitchen to carry out the work they had been tasked with. Lady Elizabeth was on her way, and the young master wanted everything to be perfect as usual. Heh heh. I added the finishing touches to the desserts I had prepared for the day, and set about preparing the master's breakfast.

I brought his breakfast and tea to his quarters as I did every day. Entering his room, I set the tray down and opened the curtains.

Sebastian- 'Young master, it's time to wake up. I have your breakfast and your morning tea.'

My young lord slowly got up and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes.

Ciel- 'Which tea is it this morning?'

Sebastian- 'Harrod's White Darjeeling, young master.'

I poured him a cup of tea, and handed it to him. I prepared his clothes as he drank.

Sebastian- 'Lady Elizabeth will be arriving soon. All preparations have been made. Also, you promised to take her out shopping today.'

He grimaced at the mention of taking the young Lady out, and I snickered. A piercing glare was thrown my way and I just smiled back.

Ciel- *sigh* 'Have the coach ready for after lunch. I'll-'

A knock on the door interrupted him. He nodded to me.

Sebastian- 'Enter.'

The door opened. Clara entered holding an envelope.

Clara- 'Master Ciel, sir. A gentleman in white has just delivered this.'

The master and I glanced at each other. She handed the letter to me. I opened it and handed it over to the little lord.

Ciel- 'It's from Her Majesty, as I thought. She wants me in London this evening. She writes that there have been many sudden deaths around London in the past couple of months. People have been simply dropping dead, or falling asleep and not waking up. I am to investigate. This is highly unusual.'

He smiled at the letter.

Sebastian- 'Is something amusing, young master?'

I smirked.

Ciel- 'I've been waiting for a new game to play. This should be interesting.'

Clara stood there, observing our reaction to the letter.

Clara- 'Uhmm, I'm going to get back to work.'

She gave my hand a quick squeeze and smiled up at me, and left the room.

I awaited my orders.

Ciel- 'Sebastian, I need you to ask Clara and the others to look after and entertain Lizzy tonight. We leave for London after lunch. Make preparations.'

Sebastian- 'Yes, my lord.'

Clara P.O.V.

That afternoon, Master Ciel, Sebastian and I travelled to London. At first, I had been asked to stay and see to Lady Elizabeth, but she had decided to go home after lunch. She had been in a foul mood after Master Ciel had told her he had business to attend to later that day… until he said he would bring her back a gift. Wow, is she excitable.

Since it was still early in the afternoon when we arrived in London, we stopped by the undertakers. We entered the shop. Inside it was very dingy, lit only by a few candles. There were coffins everywhere. I felt a little uneasy. A man with long silver hair, dressed in black, emerged from behind an upright coffin, making me jump and cling to Sebastian. I'm guessing this was the undertaker.

Undertaker- 'Welcome, Earl. I knew you'd come by. Strange things have been happening… hi hi.'

Ciel- 'You know something?'

Undertaker- 'These bodies. There was something… unusual about them.'

Ciel- 'What is it?'

Undertaker- 'Hmmm… What indeed. I wonder…'

Ciel- *sigh* 'Sebastian, take care of this. Clara, let's step outside.'

Sebastian- 'Yes, my Lord.'

Clara- 'Y-yes.'

A little confused as to what was going on, I followed Master Ciel outside. We stood in silence outside of the shop.

Clara- 'Uh-um, my Lord. What exactly is Sebastian going to do?'

Ciel- 'He's just paying the price for the information. It shouldn't take long.'

Clara- 'Oh.'

Still confused, I just waited patiently in silence until the door opened. Sebastian stood in the doorway, looking a little drained.

Sebastian- 'Young Master, please enter.'

I followed Master Ciel back in. The undertaker was sitting on a coffin looking very pleased with himself. I got close to Sebastian and asked him quietly,

Clara- 'What did you do?'

Sebastian- 'That is not important…'

Ciel- 'So, Undertaker. What did you have to tell me?'

Undertaker- 'The strange thing about these bodies… so many of them have been coming in recently. All of them, dying so suddenly. And every one of them… drained completely of their blood.'

Master Ciel looked surprised. Sebastian's face remained the same. He looked to me, as if he knew something.

Clara- 'What? How is that even possible?'

Sebastian- 'May I see these bodies?'

Undertaker led the way to a coffin in a far corner.

Undertaker- 'This is one of the latest to arrive.'

He removed the coffin lid and lifted a white sheet. Beneath it lay a young man, his skin as pale as snow, and slightly blue.

Undertaker- 'This one died yesterday, and arrived last night.'

Clara- 'Last night?! But he appears to have died days ago!'

Sebastian- 'Curious.'

Master Ciel looked to be deep in thought.

Ciel- 'How were these people killed, and by whom I wonder…'

Undertaker- 'I could speculate with you all day about how they died, but I'm afraid I do not know… You know, there might be someone who could give you some information. Someone who might be able to help you with a cause of death…'

A wide grin spread across his face. He said nothing more and started covering up the body again. What? No clues as to who it is he is talking about? I looked to Sebastian. He was looking at Master Ciel knowingly. The young Master did not look impressed.

Ciel- 'Ugh. Him.'

He turned to Undertaker.

Ciel- 'Thank you for your time, Undertaker. Pardon the intrusion.'

Undertaker grinned and waved his hand, without looking up.

Undertaker- 'Yes, yes… Good day, Earl.'

The three of us left the shop. Master Ciel scowled and sighed.

Ciel- 'We have to find him. How irritating.'

Sebastian sighed.

Clara- 'Who?'

Sebastian- 'The reaper… Grell.'

Clara- 'Reaper?!'

Sebastian- 'He's more trouble than he's worth.'

Ciel- 'Sebastian. Find Grell. See what he knows.'

Sebastian- 'Yes, my Lord.'


End file.
